<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sheer bloody poetry by Eremon, Zwärg (Eremon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280499">sheer bloody poetry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eremon/pseuds/Eremon'>Eremon</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eremon/pseuds/Zw%C3%A4rg'>Zwärg (Eremon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prose and Poems [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Prose Poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eremon/pseuds/Eremon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eremon/pseuds/Zw%C3%A4rg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Another poem I wrote during my creative writing class. Enjoy!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prose and Poems [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another poem I wrote during my creative writing class. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sheer bloody poetry lies<br/>In the eyes of the beholder<br/>Some may see it<br/>And some may not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is sheer bloody poetry<br/>But nothing comes of it<br/>And maybe never will<br/>But you have heard a note<br/>And something with it.<br/>One day, someone will read it<br/>And something will touch their heart<br/>But a long time has yet to come<br/>And you might never hear of it<br/>But you have heard a note<br/>And made something of it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>